Um Amor Onde Nem A Distância Pode Separar 3
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Já havia se passado 3 meses desde que Anne, Lucy e Marine optaram por ficarem morando em Cephiro, em vez de voltarem para Tóquio. Como estão sendo suas vidas em Cephiro? Será que elas sentem saudade de casa? Terceira e última fic de Um Amor Onde Nem A D


Um Amor Onde Nem A Distância Pode Separar 3

**Um Amor Onde Nem A Distância Pode Separar 3**

**N**ossa... como o tempo passa rápido. Já faz 3 meses que eu, Lucy e Marine estamos morando aqui em Cephiro. Estamos felizes aqui... ou será que não é bem assim?

Tenho que dizer que realmente decidimos ficar aqui porque seria doloroso deixar mais uma vez as pessoas que gostamos e voltar pra casa. Queríamos ficar aqui e cá estamos. Mas... e nossas famílias?

Eu tenho pensado muito nisso desde aquele dia...

** Flash Back ON **

As três garotas estavam no quarto em que dividiam juntas no castelo. Anne estava na janela, Marine sentada numa cadeira e Lucy em pé.

-Ahn bem eu estive pensando... –Lucy

-Em que você está pensando exatamente, Lucy? –Anne

-Já faz alguns meses que estamos aqui em Cephiro. Mas...

-O que? –perguntaram Anne e Marine juntas.

-Eu não me sinto completamente feliz aqui. É claro que estamos aqui com pessoas que gostam da gente, mas já faz um tempão que não vemos as nossas famílias. Eles se quer sabem que estamos aqui.

Houve um silêncio no aposento. Ficaram pensativas sobre o que Lucy dissera. Anne saiu de perto da janela e se sentou na cama, olhando para o chão.

-Eu sei o que você quer dizer com isso Lucy, mas mesmo que a gente fosse pra Tóquio nem que seja para vermos nossas famílias... Será que eles iriam entender? –deu uma pausa e continuou –Eu também sinto falta dos meus pais e da minha irmã, como você e Marine também estão sentindo falta de seus pais. Mas ainda não sei direito o que fazer em relação a isso.

Lucy e Marine se sentaram ao lado dela, uma de um lado e outra no outro lado e a abraçaram.

-Não se preocupe... –Marine

-Vamos resolver isso com calma e juntas! -Lucy

** Flash Back OFF **

Estava andando pelos corredores do castelo, de cabeça baixa olhando para o chão. Andava tão distraída esses dias que eu se quer notei que acabei esbarrando em alguém.

-Anne? Tudo bem? –olhei para o dono daquela voz

-Fério? Ah, eu estou bem.

-Não precisa fingir. Sei que há algo de errado com você. –como ele sabia? –Eu te conheço muito bem e tenho te observado já faz alguns dias. Me fala... o que está acontecendo? –ele me perguntou quase implorando. Senti pousar uma de suas mãos no meu rosto.

-Bom é que... –comecei a baixar a cabeça –eu, Lucy e Marine estamos com saudade de nossas famílias. Queremos voltar para lá. Pelo menos para vermos nossos pais. Mas...se a gente for lá não sabemos se eles irão entender. Por isso não sabemos o que fazer.

-Agora eu entendo. –pude sentir ele me abraçar forte –Se vocês querem tanto ir, não vejo problema nenhum.

-Mas... –ele colocou um dedo nos meus lábios

-Mas nada. Vamos esperar vocês voltarem. E eu vou esperar você voltar pra mim também, por isso não se preocupe. –e então me beijou.

Agora eu estava mais tranqüila. Estava mais tranqüila porque agora sabia que ele como os outros iriam esperar pela nossa volta. E isso era o que me incomodava por dias e agora esse incômodo sumiu.

Desde aquele dia, se passou uma semana. Tive muitas conversas com minhas amigas e finalmente nos decidimos.

-Quer dizer então que vocês vão voltar para o mundo de vocês? –Cléf

-Sim, Cléf. –Lucy começou –Mas a gente vai voltar para Cephiro. Decidimos visitar nossas famílias de vez em quando, mas continuaremos a morar aqui em Cephiro. Isso é uma promessa que nós fizemos a nós mesmas.

E assim foi feito. Três vezes por semana elas iam para Tóquio e depois voltavam para Cephiro. Elas não tinham mais aquelas preocupações de antes. Agora estavam realmente felizes porque além de poderem visitar seus parentes, ficavam junto com as pessoas que elas amavam. Mas viram que realmente Cephiro era o lugar onde elas nunca queriam deixar de estar, já que foi lá que se tornaram grandes amigas e conheceram pessoas muito especiais e amigos queridos.

_**Fim**_

_**Bom essa é a última parte da fic Um Amor Onde Nem A Distância Pode Separar. Quem quiser ler as outras duas fics estão lá na página e os títulos são "Um Amor Onde Nem A Distância Pode Separar" e "Um Amor Onde Nem A Distância Pode Separar 2" que são continuações uma das outras, ou seja, essa terceira é continuação da segunda.**_

_**Espero que gostem.**_


End file.
